Miracle
by UchihaSora16
Summary: This Story is about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship that goes a little a miss. and if I tell more it will give away the story. yaoi,boyxboy love, mpreg lots of fluff later and drama
1. Begining

A/N~ Hi thank for reading my story I know that you have many other ones that you could have read and you choose mine thanks. This is a yaoi story it will have two boys loving each other if you don't like it then why are you reading it. I don't care what you rate and review about my stories I take them kindly and don't get angry so Enjoy the story.

Warning: yaoi, boyxboy, mpreg, and many other bad things

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or stuff like this will happen all the time.

Miracle

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki have known each other since they were little kids. They grew up playing and having fun with each other, but when they both turned 7 and went in to Konoha Academy they stop being friends. Sasuke even went as far as to even act like he didn't even know let alone even be friends with. When the boys turned 12 and had both graduated the fates came together and placed them on the same ninja team, along with one of Sasuke's creepy stalkers Sakura Haruno. Our story now really starts 4 years later when both boys were around 16 years old.

Naruto fell on to the bed panting from his and Sasuke's make out session that they just had in the Uchiha's living room. Sasuke then came down on to Naruto and started to attack his lips again.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said in between kisses.

"Yeah,"

"Should we really be doing this," Sasuke didn't answer he just kept on kissing him. Naruto then just forgot about it and fell in bliss from the raven's kisses. Hands traveled down bodies and up shirts. Soon all that was coving the boys was their boxers. Sasuke grinded into the blond, who let out a moan of pleasure.

"Sasu,"

"Shhh Naruto, this was meant to happen," The raven kissed Naruto again, his hands travels down the blonds body and slipped off his boxers. Naruto hissed as the fabric slipped over his now very prominent erection. Sasuke smirked through his kiss. He broke the kiss and traveled around and down Naruto's body. Naruto moaned as Sasuke ran his tongue along his shaft. The raven they took Naruto all the way in.

"Sasuke I..I am about to come," Sasuke then let go and tore off his own boxers. He then leaned down and kissed Naruto again. He took three fingers and put them at Naruto's mouth.

"Suck," and The blond did give Sasuke's fingers a hard pop as he pulled them out. The raven then stuck in finger in. Naruto gasped,

"Sasuke, What…"

"It's I am just loosening you up," He then added another finger and started to scissor them to open up the blond a little more. Tiers started to fall, but before the blond could wipe them away, Sasuke kiss them away. "Sorry I know it hurts,"

Naruto shook his head, "No it is ok," Sasuke then added the last finger still stretching and scissoring. Then he found the spot that made the blonde gasp and wiggle under him. Finally, the raven pulled out and positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance. He slowly pushed in, once he was fully in the raven waited until the blonde nodded and Sasuke began to rock back and forth. Naruto moan and cried at the pleasure and hurt of it.

"Faster," Naruto called out. The raven replied hitting the blond's prostate every time. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. "Sasuke I..I am ..am about to come,"

"Me too love lets come together," And indeed they both came at the same time shouting each others names in pleasure. Sasuke pulled out, Naruto placed his head on Sasuke's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sasuke then protectively wrapped his arms around the blond as well and they both fell asleep from the tiring event that they had just finished.

A/N~ ok that was the end of chapter one I hope you guys enjoyed the sex scene that was so far in the beginging of the story but it was really a major element of my story and I needed it to happen. As far as updating goes I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I don't know when that will be. I have a Speech tournament coming up and I need to work on stuff for that. Otherwise speech is almost over with which makes me sad but then I will try and update ever couple days and if I don't then just e-mail me or something and will wake up and write another chapter. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from all my readers. Please R&R.


	2. Unexpected

A/N~ I am so sorry for all you guys who have read my story I have been so busy with school and speech and work. So I will now just let you read the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Corsica

Warning – look at first chapter

_Naruto's thoughts_

_**Kyuubi talking **_(Sorry thought there was going to be Kyuubi talking this chapter but she never came so, no Kyuubi)

Chapter 2~ Unexpected

Naruto rolled over to find a cold empty spot. He shot up in bed, sheets falling around his naked body. The blond looked around to find nothing or rather anybody. Sasuke was gone. Naruto started to panic. _Where is Sasuke? Is he in the kitchen? Yeah that is where he is making me breakfast, ah how sweet of him. I should go and surprise him. _ Naruto hopped up from the bed and blushed. He had forgotten that he was naked. The blond reached down and pick up his boxers and put them on. As he was walking out the door, the blond heard some talking outside the window. He walked over and looked out. There were two women gossiping about something, Naruto listened in more.

"…I heard that he left this morning,"

"Oh poor boy, where do you suppose he went?"

"I don't know, but probably to that creepy Orchimaru guy,"

"Yeah, he has been trying to get at Sasuke since he was born,"

Naruto come back inside and sat down on the bed. _What Sasuke has left the village, no that can't happen he liked it here sure the girls can be annoying but after what happened last night, that would have all stopped. _Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as sudden wave nausea over came him. He rushed to the bathroom connected to the room and emptied what little he had in his stomach. _Well that was weird I never get sick maybe I should go see Tsunade._ As Naruto contemplated about Sasuke and his sudden flu that seemed to only last that morning, he walked in to Sasuke's kitchen and started to cook some breakfast.

Later that day Naruto trained, while trying to ignore the talk about Sasuke betraying the village and leaving, Sakura soon came and joined Naruto, but didn't say anything about Sasuke. Naruto was carried home by Sakura after he had used up all his chakra and almost killed himself. If it wasn't for Kyuubi the blond would be dead at that moment (But that wouldn't be good for the story).

The next morning Naruto got a head start on training, he met up with Sakura again. They trained for a couple of hours, until Naruto did a double flip to land behind Sakura, who turn right when Naruto puked up his whole breakfast all over her front side.

"Naruto, What the HELL!!!!!!!?"

"I am so sorry Sakura I really didn't mean to I have been kinda been a little sick,"

"A little you just puked on me, maybe you should go see Lady Tsunade,"

"Okay I will," and Naruto took off towards the Hokage Tower. While Sakura went home and took a shower then went to go see her boyfriend, Kakashi.

Naruto walked in to Tsunade's office and sat down in the chair across  
from her.

"Hey baa-chan,"

"What do you want brat,"

Naruto was silent for a moment and then spoke, "Well I was out  
training with Sakura and then I got sick and kinda puked all over so I  
think that I might me sick,"

"Hmmm well have you had any other symptoms,"

"I have been kinda tired but otherwise I have been fine,"

"Ok is there a certain time in which you get sick at,"

"Yeah it is always in the morning either when I wake up or after  
breakfast,"

"Ok well come over here, take off your shirt and then lie down," Tsunade said as she walked over to a small examination table. Naruto  
followed and did as the Hokage had instructed. She engulfed one of her  
hands in a purple chakra this allowed her to see through skin (kind of  
like an x-ray). The blond woman than ran her hand over Naruto's lower  
half of his body. As her hand passed over the lower abdominal area the  
Hokage's eyes widened in shock, but then it disappeared before the  
other blond even noticed. She took her hand away and told Naruto to  
sit up.

" So did you find out what is wrong with me..?"

" Yeah I did you baka,"

"Well what is it,"

"You're pregnant,"

Naruto sat there in shock not say a single word. "Hey, this doesn't  
really surprise me the Kyuubi is both male and female so when they put  
the demon in your body it also did the same to you. Do you know who  
the father is?"

Naruto shook his head yes. _Of course I know who the father is, it was  
the only male I had ever slept with or loved for that matter._

"Is it Sasuke," Naruto nodded his head again.

Finally Naruto spoke, "Baa-chan what am I going to do I can't take care of a baby let alone myself,"

"So you have decided to keep the baby,"

"Yes of course how could I just give it up, it is my child," Naruto wrapped his arms protectively around his abdomen.

"Ok, baka, and you don't need to worry about anything else Sakura and I will help you through everything,"

"Thank you baa-chan,"

"Yeah," She smiled all the while mumbling under her breathe, "That bastard."

A/N~ I hope you enjoyed the next chapter I really wish you guys would review please if you read the chapter please, please review I would really like to hear from my readers. Any way I will try and have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. I have the story in my head so I just have to write it down. Should I make longer chapters, I have been trying to make them longer. My stories really don't have much to them they are to the point some time other times they are the longest thing in the world. PLEASE REVIEW AND RAPE….wait RATE sorry I have a dirty mind but then my stories wouldn't be like they are.

I also wanted to say that because Naruto has gotten pregnant because of the Kyuubi it has changed the time on things like with the symptoms showing up the next day. also it is really hard to write out the full pregnancy so somethings will be sped up sorry for all those it bothers.


	3. Hard Time

0Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Nauru( if you can tell where this is I will get the chapter out twice as fast)

Warning – look at first chapter

_Naruto's thoughts_

_**Kyuubi talking **_

Chapter 3~ Hard Times

Naruto walked home all the while talking to himself and trying to figure out how this whole ordeal had even happened.

_**Kit?**_

_Kyuubi, what is going on what did you do to me?_

_**The only thing I did was change your body so that you would be able to have children, I saw how much you loved that Sasuke and I decided to do this for you.**_

Naruto was silent after that. He walked through the door to his apartment and walked straight to the bedroom, where he thought about what he was going to do. Soon though, he fell fast asleep; the pregnancy making him tired. A few hours later around dinner time the blond woke up to the sound of someone pounding on his front door. With a groan Naruto got out of bed and slumped over to the door. He unlocked the door but as soon as he did the door was thrown open and Naruto was embraced by who knows who.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama told me what has happened to you! I am so sorry, but happy at the same time."

"Thanks Sakura, but I really just want to be left alone for awhile,"

"Ok, I just came by to check on you and tell you that so I will see ya tomorrow then,"

"Yeah, see ya," Naruto smiled a fake smile as Sakura walked out the door. Naruto walked back to his bedroom where he fell fast asleep thinking about Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat; he had just had a dream about Naruto. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru wants to see you in his chambers," Kabuto said

"Fine I will be there in a second." The medical ninja walked out of the room and closed the door. Sasuke sat on the bed for a few more minutes thinking about his beloved, Naruto before he had to go and see that horrible man. Sasuke then got up and put on some simple clothes (T-shirt and shorts) and walked to the Sannin's room. The raven knocked on the door and there came an answer from the other side.

"Come in," He walked through the door and closed it behind him. Orochimaru was there starring at him seductively.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, you know what I want"

"Yes, but I will kill you before I ever let that happen; my heart belongs to only one person."

"Oh my dear boy just because your heart belongs to another, doesn't mean your body can't be mine."  
"My Chidori would be through your chest and ripping your heart out before you even got the chance to do anything like that."

"Fine if that is the way you feel then leave." Sasuke walked out the door and back to his room where he fell asleep thinking about the last time he had been with Naruto.

Weeks went by before anyone ever saw Naruto again he just sat in his house all day doing nothing, but sleeping or thinking. The only person who ever saw him was Sakura. She would stop by every few day checking on him, bringing him food, and making sure he ate. Otherwise the blond would have starved himself weeks ago.

"Naruto," Sakura called as she walked in through the door, now having a key because Naruto had stopped letting her in, so she had been breaking down the door in order to get in.

"I am in the bedroom Sakura." She walked to where Naruto always was; he stayed there 24/7. The only time he left was to go to the bathroom or to eat something.

"Hey," She said as she walked through the door and sat down next the blond on the bed.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"I have decided to forget about him and move on. I can't stay like this forever, it is hurting me and my child."

"Great that is awesome to hear; how about we start by going out to eat we can even go and get ramen,"

"YAY!" Naruto jumped out of bed and got dressed; he would do anything for ramen.

They walked down the street only to have everyone stare at Naruto. Somehow, someone had found out about him and Sasuke, and they told the whole village. This made Naruto angry, but happy at the same time, this meant that he didn't have to tell everyone what was happening once he started to show. After they ate, the two jounins walked up to Hokage Tower to talk with Tsunade about the situation.

"Come in," The two came and sat down in front of the blond woman, "What can I do for you two?"

"Well we kind of wanted to know what Naruto was going to do…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well how he is going to take care of the baby or is he going to do it alone."

"I figured that everyone will want to help take care of the baby; and Naruto may be a boy, but he is still the mother so he should have some motherly instinct,"

"Ok, that is great to hear."

"Oh that reminds me it is time for your monthly check up!" They all walked over to the examination table, where Naruto hopped up and lifted his shirt. Tsunade checked him over. "Well everything looks perfectly fine… except…"

"What?! I thought you said everything was fine?!"

"Everything is fine, it is just that you have another addition."

"What?"

"You're having twins,"

A/N~ Ok I hope you guys enjoyed my newest chapter I tried to get it out ASAP. Thanks to Blarh and Casanoda-kun for reviewing I give you guys a cookie for being the first people to review my story. Again thanks and I got this chapter out for you. Next chapter will be here soon.

_Beta'd by LilyxBlack—Because Sora's a freaking great friend and writer! (She just abuses comma's XD) (Insert picture of Sora holding a whip and glaring at a bunch of shivering commas)._


	4. Waiting

A/N~ I am so sorry I haven't updated lately I have been so busy with school, and work, and speech but now that speech is over I have some more time on my hands. I want to thank anyone who has reviewed and Lilly for beta-ing for me. So I will stop babbling now and let you get on with the next chapter.

Chapter 4- Waiting

"Wow, now I am having two babies,"

"Everything is going to be ok we are all here for you," Just then Iruka and Kakashi popped in to the room.

"She is right you know we are all here for you and the babies, no matter who's they are," said Kakashi. Naruto smiled at them both. He then jumped off the table, "I want to be by myself for a little while," He then hoped through the window and towards the practice grounds where it had all started.

Flashback

Sasuke pounded on Naruto's door at 6 in the morning. Naruto woke in from inside the apartment, and trudged to the door where he sleepily opened it up. The raven smirked at the sleepy blond that had just opened the door.

"What do you want teme,"

"I thought that maybe we could train together today since we both have nothing to do,"

"WHAT?"

"Naruto shhhh, it is 6 in the morning,"

"Yeah, which means why you are here at 6 in the morning?"

"I already told you so that we could train,"

"Ok fine I will train with you, come on in while I get ready," They both walked in to the apartment. Sasuke sat down on the couch while Naruto went in to his room and changed. He walked out of his room dressed in his normal orange clothing.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure," They walked in to the kitchen where Naruto cooked pancakes and sausage.

"Naruto I didn't know that you could cook,"

"Yeah I can if I lived off of just ramen I probably would be dead now by so much salt intake to do you know how bad that stuff is for you if you eat it every day?"

"Yeah that is why I don't eat it every day, or ever,"

"Oh shut up teme," Naruto said as he sat down with all the things he cooked.

"Make me dobe," Sasuke said as he picked up some pancakes and plopped them on his plate.

Once to two boys had finished eating they headed out and went to the training grounds. They train for hours until either one could barely stand. Naruto went and sat down by Sasuke. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. At the same time they both turned and Sasuke crushed his lips to the other boys. Sasuke tried to push Naruto on to the ground, but Naruto then pulled back and said, "Sasuke do you think we should be doing this here what if someone comes and finds us,"

"Yeah I guess you're right we can go back to my house it is closer,"

"Ok," the two got up and ran towards the Uchiha Mansion.

End of Flashback

Naruto smiled as he remembered what happened after that. Just then Sakura came a sat down beside him.

"Naruto are you ok,"

"Yeah I am fine," Just then Naruto felt tires fall down his face. Sakura wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close. "I just feel so alone; I wish he was here with me so I didn't have to do it alone,"

"Naruto but you aren't alone we are all here for you,"

He pulled away and looked at the girl sitting next to you, "Sakura I know that you are all here for me, but I need someone to go to bed at night with to rely on when the babies cry, someone to love and hold me,"

"I know but for now we are all here to be somewhat of a substitute,"

"Thanks Sakura I think I am going to go home now," the blond got up off the ground.

"Ok I will be by tomorrow to check on you ok," the pink-haired girl got up too.

"Okay," Naruto took off towards his dingy apartment.

_**Kit how are you doing?**_

_I guess I am ok I am trying to stay positive, but I don't know if I can I love him and I don't know if I can just forget him just like that._

_**I don't think you should ever forget him keep him with you but on the inside not on outside just keep it to yourself.**_

_Thanks Kyuubi I think I am going to bed now._

_**Alright sleep well my Kit.**_

After that Naruto feel in to a deep sleep and had a weird dream

_Dream_

"Naruto"

"Sasuke is that you,"

"Hey Naruto I missed you,"

"I missed you too, Sasuke but why did you leave,"

"I did it because of you to protect you,"

"Really,"

"Yeah I did it to protect you, the village, and our unborn children,"

"What you know about that,"

"Of course I do this is a dream,"

"What, A dream," Naruto started turning about and looking around

"Yes, but I am always here for you in your dreams," Dream Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto passionately.

Naruto woke up to someone knocking on the door. The blond groaned and rolled out of bed and trudged angrily towards the door.

"What," Naruto growled as he opened the door.

"Sorry I just came to check up on you," Said the pink blond

"Oh Sakura sorry I was just having a good dream come on in,"

"Would that dream be about Sasuke," She said as she walked through the door.

"Yeah," Naruto followed her to the living room and they both sat on the couch.

"So Sakura what are you doing here,"

"I just came by to check on you like I will be doing every day,"

"So you are going to be coming by here every day,"

"No but someone else will to make sure you are okay,"

"I'm fine really no one has to check up on me,"

"Yes but we want to it isn't that big of a deal,"

"Okay if it doesn't trouble anyone,"

"I assure you it doesn't, Oh before I forget Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to you,"

"Okay I will see you later then,"

"Okay bye Naruto," Sakura then walked out the door.

Naruto got dressed and headed over to Hokage tower. He burst through the door "Hello baka-chan,"

"Naruto go to see you I have something to talk to you about,"

"I am not having another baby am I?"

"No no, please come and sit down," Naruto hesitantly sat down in the chair across from the Hokage.

"Naruto, the council has chosen you to become the next Hokage,"

A/N~ Cliffhanger not really but I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. But this is a longer chapter then the others and I had a little writers block. I was trying to add a little more filler story in it do you like it like this or quick like the other ones. If I make it longer it means longer to get out new chapters. But if they are short there will be less back story and things like that. Well I will try to get next chapter out ASAP. Thanks for reading please RATE AND REVIEW.


	5. It's Time

A/N~ Sorry I haven't gotten this up I have been doing all sorts of things this week it is spring break and I think I should at least get one more chapter out before I go back for my fans.

Ch. 5

"Next Hokage really,"

"Yeah there is no joking so what do you say,"

"Yeah of course it is going to be hard with the babies and everything but I don't think I can let this opportunity pass,"

"Great, alright you will start your training tomorrow,"

Naruto walked home with a huge smile on his face. He cooked some dinner and then went and lied down in bed. He sat there thinking about what had all happened to him over the past couple of months. He fell asleep.

"_Naruto"_

"_Hey Sasuke I missed you,"_

"_Yeah me too"_

"_Hey guess what?"_

"_Hn"_

"_We have a set of twins"_

"_Nani?"_

"_Yeah and I am Hokage I guess you missed a lot being gone,"_

"_Yeah dobe but I am here now so everything is going to be ok"_

_Sasuke pulled Naruto close and….._

Naruto woke up "DAMMIT"

"Naruto are you up"

"Yeah sorry Iruka"

"No it is ok I made you some breakfast,"

"Thanks" Naruto sat down and start to gobble the breakfast down.

"Naruto" The blond looked up with food spilling out of his mouth. Iruka laughed. "I heard about you becoming the next Hokage"

"Yeah isn't it great"

"Yeah, but do you think you will be able to handle that and the babies"

"Yeah I can do it" 'I_ hope' _Naruto thought

******O_o*****************

Over the next months Naruto learned about how to run the village and take care of babies. He kept growing bigger and bigger. Soon though it was almost time for Naruto to give birth to his two precious babies. He was sitting at home do some research on an upcoming meeting that he had the next day. '_I am so happy this is the last meeting before the babies come_.' Naruto thought as he leafed through some documents. He then felt his shorts get wet and he felt a pain go through his stomach. '_Oh no' _"IRUKA! IT'S TIME!"

"WHAT!" Iruka ran in to the living room where the blond had been sitting.

"The babies are coming!" the Young Hokage said through his teeth

"Oh ok, go get in to the car I will get your bag," said the nerves brunette. Iruka ran into Naruto room to get the overnight bag, while the soon-to-be mother waddled outside the car. Iruka then ran back out put the bag into the car. And then ran to help his son into the car. Once Naruto was into the car, they raced off the hospital. Once they got there Tsunade was already there and waiting with a wheelchair. "Hello guys,"

"Don't hey guys me I am having my babies get them out!"

"Ok Ok brat, follow me," Naruto sat down in the wheelchair and Iruka followed Tsunade.

~About 10 hours later~

"I HATE THAT BASTARD!" The blond screamed as he pushed almost breaking his father's hand.

A/N~ I am so sorry everyone that it took me this long to get the next chapter out next time you will be meeting the twins. If you have any ideas on what to name them please tell me. Thanks again to everyone who has dealt with me and for reviewing I really appreciate it a lot. I love your input. I hope to get the next chapter out soon like in the next couple days .

Sasuke- "He hates me I can't believe it"

Naruto- (hugs Sasuke) "I don't hate you anymore I love you"

Sasuke-"Thanks Naruto I love you, too,"

Sora- "Awwww but guys please,"

Naruto-"Sorry Sora, Please rate"

Sasuke-"and Review"


	6. Babies

A/N~ Ok I promised you guy that I would get this out as soon as possible and here it is. Again thanks for all the reviews and everything I love ya guys.

Chapter 6~ Hospital Visit

"Come Naruto the first one is almost out you can do it, just one more push," The blond push and you could hear baby cries throughout the room.

"It is a girl," A nurse said

"Alright Naruto one down one more to go," Tsunade said

"You mean I have to do that again," The blond "mother" shouted.

"Yes now push," Two minutes later there was another baby crying in the room.

"It's a boy," Another nurse said. Naruto then collapsed back on the pillows and immediately fell asleep. Iruka wiped the boys forehead, kissed it and whispered, "Congrates mommy,"

The next day Naruto woke up late in the afternoon. He looked around to find Iruka and Sakura in the room sitting by his bed. "Good morning sunshine," The rosette said

"Good Morning Sakura," the blond said as he sat up in bed.

"How are you feeling," the brunette asked

"Tired by ok, what about the twins how are they,"

"They are perfectly healthy," Tsunade said as she came in. Naruto smiled. "You and the babies will have to stay a little longer than normal though,"

"Why I thought you said they were healthy,"

"Yes but seeing as they were born from a male and not a female we are just taking precautions,"

"Ok how much longer then,"

"You will be staying about 3 days,"

The blond boy sighed, "Ok, can I at least see them,"

"Sorry we still have some more tests to run,"

"WHAT, I CAN'T SEE MY OWN CHILDREN!"

"Calm down you will soon,"

"Fine," Naruto huffed, and then he lied back down and fell asleep.

"I guess he was a lot more tired than he thought," Sakura said

"Yeah, if he wakes up to day will you bring him some food, Sakura,"

"Yeah, I will," With that Tsunade left.

The next morning the blond woke up and Sakura had food for him just as the Hokage had instructed. After he finished eating the new mother turned towards the rosette, "Sakura do you think I could go outside to the garden?"

"Yeah you go out and I will find Tsunade and tell her that you are up ok,"

"Ok," With that Naruto slipped out of the hospital bed that he had been in for almost 3 days, and walked out to the garden, while Sakura went to go find the Hokage.

Naruto sat on a bench in the garden starring off into the distance.

"Naruto" Tsunade was there with a stroller that had the twin in it.

"Oh my babies they are so cute," He then reach down and picked up his baby boy and girl, and held them in his arms. He gazed lovingly at them for a moment, "I wish Sasuke was here to see them, his legacy, his family"

"I know Naruto, let's hope he decides to come back soon,"

"I don't want to talk about that now baa-chan now is the time for celebration,"

"Yes, you're right, do you know what you are going to name them,"

"Yukki for my baby girl, and Ryu for my baby boy, and they will have Uchiha as their last name,"

"And why is that,"

"So then Sasuke will know that he has children and his clan is being revived," Naruto smiled a little at that thought. Sakura then came and sat next to Naruto. "That is the first time I have seen a real smile on your face in awhile,"

"I have to the need to smile until now," They all sat in silence for a few moments until Naruto spoke again. "Will you two leave me alone with my children for a little while,"

"Sure Naruto if you need anything just holler," Tsunade said as so turned and started to walk back into the hospital with her student following close behind.

"Sasuke look at what we created isn't it wonderful, Yukki and Ryu that is what I have named them I hope you like it. I wish u where here to share this moment with me and them. Why did you leave? You had to leave something behind to you couldn't just completely disappear from my life forever. Maybe you left them here to tell me that you really will come back in the end" Tear started to fall down his cheeks, "Please come back Sasuke I cannot be without you forever, and the only reason I haven't brought you stupid ass back to Konoha is because of these to joys I hold in my arms now, please do not let them grow up without you they need you, I need you, Sasuke,"

A/N~ Sorry it took me so long for this chapter to get out I just haven't had any inspiration to write anything till now. I hope you like the babies. I know you don't know what they look like but you will know sooner or later I promise. I hope I can write more soon be for school starts. Do you guys want Sasuke to come back sooner or later in the story cause if it is sooner I promise juicy lemons. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! Till next time.


	7. Sasuke?

**A/N: **Guys, I am so sorry I haven't gotten this chapter out in forever, but here is the newest chapter of Miracle I hope you enjoy. I should be getting the next one out soon.

Sasuke woke up with a start from this weird dream that he had had. Naruto was sitting in the garden of the Konoha hospital talk to him, while holding to little babies in his arms. _That's it._ Sasuke said to himself, _I am going back home maybe my dream is trying to tell me something._ After that he got dressed and packed and started on his way home. It took him two years to get home from the far-away place he had gone.

A few days later Naruto, Yukki and Ryu were released from the hospital. Sakura had moved in with them for the time being, so Naruto didn't have to deal with two newborns by himself. Soon though time had gone by quickly and the twins were almost 2 years old. Sakura had moved out just a few months ago and now Naruto was taking care of his two children all by himself.

"Yukki, Ryu come on we have to go to the store," Naruto called out as he stood by the door waiting for his two hyper active kids to come to him. He waited until he heard some giggling coming from the living room. He walked in there with a smile on his face

"Hmm I wonder where they would be." The blond mother said out loud. He heard the giggles grow as he neared the couch. On the other side of the couch the twins were hiding but making it very easy to tell where they might be from their very loud giggling. Naruto jumped over to couch yelling "GOT CHA" only to have to two kids run away down the hall.

"Come back here" Naruto chased after them with a large smile on his face. As he passed the front door the doorbell rang. The blond stopped and walked over to the door to answer it. He opened the door to find Sasuke standing on the porch. While Naruto stood there starring at his long lost lover, Yukki and Ryu ran into Naruto legs yelling "Got cha!"  
But when they noticed that their mother was not responding they tugged on his pants."Mommy, why aren't you playing anymore?" Yukki asked as her brother nodded his head yes agreeing with his older sister. This shocked Sasuke 'Did I just hear right did that like girl call Naruto mommy'

"Hello Naruto"

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" upon hearing their fathers name the twin ran and hugged at Sasuke's legs almost knocking him on the ground, "DADDY!" they both cried.

"Yukki, Ryu stop that get back over here,"

"No it is ok, but do you want to explain,"

"Yeah come on in-Yukki you and your brother go to your room and play while I speak with daddy ok," Yukki nodded and took her brothers hand and tugged him in to her bedroom. Sasuke followed Naruto into the small house and then in to the living room where they sat down across from each other. They starred at each other before a few minutes before Naruto finally spoke "Why are you back?"

"Orochimaru is dead,"

"What?"

"The reason I left is because Orochimaru threatened to kill you if I didn't come with him, and not thinking that we could kill him I went with him to save you. The reason why I told you how I felt before I left was so that you would know and I could have you for just a little while,"

"Sasuke..."

"I know I should have just gone to you and told you the truth and we could have done something about it together but I didn't want you to get hurt,"

"Sasuke.."

"No Naruto I am sorry please let me come back into your life," Naruto got up and walked over to the raven. The raven closed his eyes expecting to be hit, but all he felt was pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes to see that Naruto was kissing him! The blond pulled back keeping his hands on Sasuke's cheeks. "You talk too much bastard, of course I would forgive you I may be hurt that you just left me and pregnant, at that, but I never stopped loving you,"

"I love you too Naruto," Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto long and passionately. The raven pulled back, "Now Naruto will you tell me why there are two little kids running around calling me daddy,"

"Oh that," Naruto pulled away and sat on the floor in front of Sasuke. "Oh that is that all you have to say,"

"No I was just hoping that you would forget about it,"

"Naruto, how can I forget that I might have two little kids,"

"I guess you're right. Ok so you know how I have Kyuubi inside of me?" Sasuke nodded. "Well the night before you left Kyuubi made it so that I was able to have children. She told me that she saw that we were so in love so she granted us the gift of life, not knowing that you were about to leave. Then when you left I got pregnant and because Kyuubi is a fox demon it was normal for me to have twins. And that is how Yukki and Ryu were brought in to this world." Sasuke sat there processing what his love had just told him. "Ok so that technically means that you are their mother and I am their father right,"

"Yes exactly, are you ok?"

"Yeah this is just a lot to process at one time,"

"I understand but…"

"No I am not going to leave I am going to be by your side for the rest of your life I promise,"

"Ok good," Naruto slumped back against the chair that Sasuke was sitting in. Sasuke saw how worried Naruto had been so he pulled him in the chair to sit the blond on his lap to wrap his arms around his love. Just then there was a rapid knock on the door. Sasuke got up and walked over to the door with Naruto in tow, to answer the door. When he opened the door Sakura barged in only to stop when she saw Sasuke. The rosette paused, processed, and the reacted by punching Sasuke in the face. Luckily Naruto was there to catch the Uchiha heir before he fell to the ground. "SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto shouted to her as he was shocked at his friend's reaction to Sasuke being back.

"What the hell am I doing what the hell is Sasuke do back in Konoha," Sakura shouted back.

"Well that is kinda a long story,"

"Why don't you tell me then,"


	8. Acceptance

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed I love getting them and it makes me write faster. Thanks to PenanceGirl for asking me what Yukki and Ryu look like. As I read her comment I just remembered that I never put their descriptions in. Yukki or the girl looks like Sasuke with black hair but she has Naruto's bright blue eyes. Ryu or the boy looks like a mini Naruto with blond hair and blue eyes. Sorry no one has Sasuke's eyes but Naruto's are just too cute to pass up. Without further ado I present Chapter 8

Chapter 8~Acceptance

Sakura followed Sasuke and Naruto into the living room, where Sasuke and Naruto sat on a love seat with Sakura in a chair across from them.

"Mommy, what happen?" Yukki asked as she ran out of the twin's room with Ryu trailing closely behind.

"It's nothing, boo," As Naruto picked up his little girl and placed her on his lap. Ryu stood in front of Sasuke and starred at him. Sasuke soon noticed and lend down, "What is it little man,"

"Up," was all the Ryu said with his hands held up. Sasuke smiled at the short sentence that his son had uttered, and pick him up and placed him on his lap.

"So now will you tell me Naruto, why the man that left you alone and pregnant is in your house acting like he never left?"

"Well I think it is better if you hear it from Sas," Naruto turned and look and the raven-haired man in order to urge him to talk. Sakura then starred at Sasuke for a few moments waiting for him to talk.

"I left in order to protect Naruto and our life that I was hoping we could have, Orchimaru threatened to kill Naruto if I didn't go with him. So I went not really thinking that Naruto and I could have defeated Orchimaru together. I really do love him and the twins; now that I know they are here I will not leave ever again. I came back to be with Naruto again I hope that he would have waited for me like I asked him to in my letter, and when I saw the twins they were bonus but I will still love them the same" Naruto was on the verge of tears as Sasuke said his explanation, when he was finished Naruto gave a kiss.

"Letter, I didn't get a letter Sasuke," Naruto said confused by what he had said

"I left a letter on the nightstand before I left it was in plain sight,"

"I looked everywhere I didn't see one piece of paper let alone one with words on it,"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because you waited and are still here for me like I asked,"

"I guess, do you remember what the letter said?"

"No it has been over two year,"

"I will just have to find it again, when we clean out the Uchiha Mansion"

"Aahhemmm," Sakura cleared her throat to get the couple's attention, "If you two are done reminiscing about the past we need to go over some serious issues that we have here,"

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto asked

"Well Sasuke is still considered a rouge ninja, and not a part of this village anymore, if he is to become a citizen again we need to make a trial date, and such,"

"Oh I guess I forgot about that, but doesn't me being Hokage have anything influence on the situation?"

"It might have a little but this issue still needs to go up with the council,"

"Alright, will you go take care of all that for me Sakura, I would like to spend some time with Sasuke before anything major might happen to him and I won't see him for a while,"

"Yes, I guess but you owe me big time you hear me,"

"Yeah," Naruto got up with Yukki still in his arms and kissed Sakura on the cheek. "Thanks Sakura you the best," Sakura then got up and left to gather all the necessary paperwork and such. Once she left Yukki spoke up, "Mommy, I thought we had to go the store,"

"Yes you are right we still have to go to the store for dinner," Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Do you think you could look after them while I go to the store for about an hour,"

"Yeah, I think I can look after my children for a hour,"

"Good, now I want the two of you to behave do give your dad any problems ok,"

"When do we do that," Yukki ask innocently. Naruto chuckled at his daughters joke while placing her on the ground.

"I mean it, if you cause any problem…" Sasuke got up and walked over to his love.

"We will be fine I have looked after kids before," Sasuke said trying to ease his worried lover.

"Yeah but not these kids,"

"If I have any trouble I know where the store is I can always just come and get you,"

"Ok," Naruto kissed Sasuke goodbye grabbed his coat and keys, then kiss the twins, and left.

"Alright I guess it is just you and me now guys," The twins giggled while in the back of their mind ran the thought; _this is going to be fun._

**A/N: Sorry I took me an extra day to get this done I have been busy cleaning and working I will get the next chapter out ASAP. Reviews and Such make me write faster. **


End file.
